There have been several forms of antiperspirant products, such as sticks, soft solids, roll-ons, and aerosols. The antiperspirant products may additionally contain deodorant actives. The different forms deliver antiperspirant actives, and optionally deodorant actives, to axillary areas. There can be disadvantages when formulating these types of products.
One disadvantage is that when an antiperspirant active is included, steps need to be taken to stabilize the antiperspirant from hydrolyzing and polymerizing during storage. When an antiperspirant polymerizes into larger species, the efficacy is reduced.
Another disadvantage is that materials used for delivery, such as in the sticks or soft solids, can leave a white residue on the skin. This can be aesthetically unpleasing when seen on skin or when transferred to clothing during wearing.
It would be advantageous to develop a new form of delivery of antiperspirant and/or deodorant actives.